


Peony

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, OOC, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз садится на подлокотник дивана. Он поднимает глаза на Дерека, багровея от смущения, и неожиданно тихо говорит:</p><p>- Я люблю тебя, пиздец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



\- Захлопнись! - гаркает Дерек, приподнимаясь с пола, чтобы увидеть наглую морду мальчишки.

 

\- С какой стати? – Стайлз не выглядит ни капли оскорблённым и всем своим видом показывает, что ему искренне похрен на причину, по которой должен прекратить пересказывать Скотту события прошлого вечера.

 

\- Ты всем мешаешь, - Хейл обводит взглядом собравшихся в гостиной для просмотра матча. Большая часть стаи, привыкшая к трёпу Стилински, спокойно смотрит телевизор, остальные бродят по кухне в поисках еды. Сам Дерек начинает нервничать, потому что, окруженный стаей и уютом, он пытается получить удовольствие от ощущения единения и спокойствия, окутавшего дом, чему изрядно мешает громкий голос Стайлза.

 

Стилински пожимает плечами и отмахивается от него, возвращаясь к своему монологу. Дерек же сжимает челюсти, садится и, нет, совсем не рычит, давясь желанием накинуться на подростка и утащить его подальше. В свою комнату, например. А там он бы нашёл способ заткнуть его: вылизывать до упоения наверняка сладкий рот или засунуть под одеяло, навалившись сверху, и обнимать.

Да, у Дерека Хейла, по его мнению, большие проблемы.

 

Если его спросить, он едва ли сможет сказать, когда они начались. Когда желание вырвать мальчишке трахею трансформировалось в сжатый ком в середине груди, со временем оформляющийся во вполне себе явное стремление сделать всё, чтобы Стайлзу было хорошо. Причём самыми неподобающе романтичными способами. К тому же волк Дерека вполне однозначно реагировал на присутствие подростка поблизости.

 

Дереку страшно. Как он – брутальный мужчина и глава семейства – может прийти к Стилински с букетом пионов и пакетом сладостей наперевес и предложить разложиться перед теликом, чтобы посмотреть киношку на подобии «Дневника памяти»?

 

« _Розовых_ пионов», поправляет он себя, хмурясь.

 

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - выдыхает ему на ухо Питер, свесившись с дивана. Улыбка чеширского кота не сходит с его губ. – Окей, по выражению этой физиономии ясно, что намёк не распознан. Пора что-то делать, сладкий.

 

Дерек вскидывает брови. Заинтересованность Питера этим вопросом вызывает скорее опасение, чем раздражение.

 

\- Ты прав. Самое время для пиццы.

 

\- Пытаешься прикинуться…

 

\- Кто сказал «пицца»!? – Айзек, вставший в проёме двери, выглядит крайне заинтересованным. – Я хочу с грибами. Трансляция началась уже?

 

\- Что, мы заказываем пиццу? – встрепенувшаяся Эрика переводит взгляд с Бойда на Дерека. – Мне острую с колбасками.

 

\- Оу-оу, а я хочу маргариту, можно ведь? – обращается к нему Стайлз, оторвавшись от бурной дискуссии с МакКолом. – С пармезаном.

 

И на Дерека скатывается лавина нежности топлёного сыра.

 

***

Дереку остается пара тяг до трёхсот, когда в спортивный зал вваливается Стилински.

 

\- Эй, чувак… В смысле, Дерек. Ты, это, как насчёт кинематографа? Экран в пять этажей, чёрно-белое кино, знаешь, Чарли Чаплин, к примеру. Кабриолет с откинутой крышей, хорошая компания и всё такое.

 

Дерек на мгновение задумывается, что важнее: отсутствие хорошей компании, кабриолета или то, как быстро стучит сердце мальчишки.

 

\- Оке-ей, юмор Туманного Альбиона тебе не по душе. Как насчёт Луи де Финеса? Или «Укрощение строптивого»? А ты смотрел…

 

\- Стайлз, у нас нет кабриолета.

 

Стайлз трёт лоб.

 

\- Слушай, я знаю, что ты в роли грозного альфы ежеминутно, но если бы ты позволил себе хоть ненадолго расслабиться, - тянет он, и Дерек понимает, что всё ещё стоит со снарядом. - То тебе стало бы куда комфортнее. Душевно, знаешь. Мы с тобой могли бы просто сходить в кинотеатр.

 

\- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? – Дерек кладёт штангу на пол, внимательно следя за каскадом эмоций на лице Стилински.

 

\- Что? Оу. Господи. Вообще-то, нет. Все вместе! Нет. Я, как бы, не совсем это имел в виду… Мы с ребятами подумали, что было бы неплохо развеяться. Почему бы и нет, - он улыбается и упирается руками в бока. – Семейные походы на природу всегда хорошо сказываются на внутреннем состоянии всех её членов, ага.

 

Всё бы ничего, но к концу реплики сердце Стайлза бьётся, как заполошное.

 

Дерек поджимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться во весь рот. Глупости какие, с чего бы мальчишке приглашать его.

Стайлз перекатывается с пяток на носки, всё ещё стоя рядом. Хейл поднимает голову и смотрит на него вполне серьёзно:

 

\- Тебе заняться нечем? Иди, помоги Скотту с обедом. К Джексону не суйся, он на сегодня наказан.

 

\- Но мне нужно с Лидией…

 

Хейл складывает руки на груди, в которую только что больно кольнуло, и выразительно смотрит на Стайлза, открывающего и закрывающего рот.

 

\- Хорошо, мистер Грю, я помогу вашим миньонам, - наконец кланяется он и, круто развернувшись, направляется к выходу из зала.

 

\- Я подумаю насчёт кино, - кидает Дерек напоследок.

 

Хейл провожает его соблазнительно длинные ноги меланхоличным взглядом, не забывая мысленно заснять момент, когда Стилински спотыкается на пороге и едва не пропахивает носом пол. Футболка на его спине на мгновение приподнимается, и можно пересчитать ряд позвонков под натянувшейся тканью.

 

Дерек так же мысленно дорисовывает сердечко в углу снимка и заштриховывает его ручкой с блестками. Его собственное сердце вряд ли когда-нибудь будет так же закрашено кем-либо.

 

***

Сходить в кино у них не получается ни в тот день, ни на следующий, ни даже через неделю, когда Стайлз, кажется, достал уже каждого в доме. Или почти каждого: Питер, очевидно, внушал ему больше уважения – или не уважения, - чем Дерек, потому что к нему Стайлз не лез.

 

Сначала у Эллисон ломается машина, и она занята её ремонтом. Потом Айзек отказывается куда-либо идти, пока Джексон не извинится перед ним, как говорит подслушавшая их ссору Эрика, издевательски при этом посмеиваясь. После Лидия объявляет, что слишком занята подготовкой к предстоящему тесту по химии, чтобы тратить время на что-либо, кроме неё. А ещё позже находится с десяток причин, препятствующих совместному отдыху.

 

Жаждущий всем нутром оказаться рядом со Стайлзом во время просмотра фильма Дерек понуро выслушивает новую порцию ереси, ставшую причиной очередного переноса похода в кино. Настаивать на том, чтобы пойти не полным составом значит только одно – капитуляцию в глазах Стилински, - поэтому он, поджимая губы и хмурясь, старательно пытается делать вид, что даже рад такому раскладу дел.

 

На расстроенного Стайлза Хейл не смотрит.

 

Проходящий мимо Питер легко похлопывает его по плечу и – как ему самому наверняка кажется – сочувствующе улыбается.

 

***

Дерек заходит в дом, зная, что внутри Скотт со Стайлзом. Он собирается подняться на второй этаж, чтобы принять душ и завалиться на кровать с отличной книгой, как вдруг слышит слова, заставляющие его притормозить и остановиться, вслушиваясь в речь Стилински:

 

\- Чувак, я тебе говорю, я скоро руку до костей сотру! И не смотри на меня так, у тебя с сексуальной жизнью всё в порядке. В отличие от бедного Стайлза, хранящего девственность для человека, не способного даже понять, насколько его любовь велика! Господи, я только что сказал «любовь»?..

 

\- Стайлз, я повторяю в сотый раз... – доносится почему-то усталый голос МакКола. – Тебе стоит хотя бы попытаться. Лидия ведь не отвергла тебя.

 

\- За что-о-о меня Бог наказывает? - хнычет Стайлз.

 

Обжигающая ярость вместе с горечью в мгновение заливают Дерека горячим огнём. Он отпускает рвущегося наружу волка и стремительно покидает дом с громким рычанием.

 

\- Что это было? – вздрагивает всем телом Стайлз.

 

Встрепенувшийся Скотт со стоном роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки.

 

\- Скотт, - истеричные нотки в голосе Стилински – это даже смешно. – Скажи мне, что это был не он.

 

\- Сожалею, друг...

 

Но завершение диалога Дерек уже не слышит.

 

***

Последующие несколько дней кажутся Дереку сном, потому что реальность застелена  полупрозрачным мутным туманом. И он почему-то алого оттенка.

 

Стилински явно избегает его и, когда появляется в доме, ходит тенью, изредка кидая на альфу опасливые взгляды. Дерек раздражается, откровенно не понимая, почему Стайлз теперь боится сказать вслух, что любит Лидию. В конце концов, каждый и так это знает.

То же происходит и с остальными, держащимися от него на расстоянии и стремящимися покинуть помещение, в которое входит Хейл. Даже невозмутимый Айзек, что-то с мягкой улыбкой объясняющий Джексону, тут же затихает, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза Дереку. Джексон вскидывается, не забывая отпихнуть ладонь Лейхи, и подбирается, сглатывает, смотря на него со страхом и интересом.

 

Это всё бесит Дерека ещё больше, и он уже на взводе, когда в дверях наталкивается на излучающего спокойствие Питера.

 

\- Проблемы? – скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает он.

 

Дерек закатывает глаза, мечтая откусить дяде хотя бы ухо.

Питер снисходительно улыбается, сощипывая катышки с его кофты.

 

\- Ну же, расскажи дядюшке.

 

\- А потом я такой «вооу-воу, притормози, я должен был…», Дерек? – выруливший из-за угла кухни Стайлз давится воздухом и смотрит на него, раскрыв рот.

 

Скотт на его спиной тоже приоткрывает рот.

 

Иррациональная волна нежности вместо ожидаемого раздражения душит Хейла, когда он смотрит в лицо Стайлза, который почему-то молчит.

 

Тишина звучит долго, и Дерек делает шаг вперёд, намереваясь покинуть дом.

 

Ладонь Стилински ложится на его предплечье чуть выше кисти.

 

\- Руку, - рычит альфа.

 

\- Дерек, - выдыхает Стайлз. – Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, - шепчет он, заглядывая Хейлу в лицо.

 

И то, что происходит в следующую секунду, кажется Дереку невозможным и нереальным, потому что до его носа вдруг долетает тончайший аромат, исходящий от нервничающего подростка. Стайлз благоухает им так, что Дерек готов продлить этот момент навечно за любые средства.

 

Аромат, сходный с запахом раскрывающегося поутру пиона, увидевшего солнце.

 

Стайлз пахнет влюблённостью. А Лидии абсолютно точно нет рядом.

 

***

Дерек уверен – этот грохот слышно за милю. Кульбиты сердца Стайлза сливаются с собственным зачастившим сердцебиением, шумящим в ушах.

 

Дерек наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз наматывает круги по гостиной. Волк внутри сладко потягивается и щурится. Но Хейл одёргивает его, заставляет ждать подвоха.

 

Стайлз спотыкается пару раз, пока доходит до дивана, и опускается на него с ровной спиной, сцепив пальцы.

 

\- Ты не хочешь сесть? Нет. Ну, ладно. Ты можешь меня ударить, если тебе вдруг захочется. Но мне это будет не особо приятно, учитывая тот факт, что Скотт не сможет мне помочь и полностью исцелить повреждения от удара альфы. Хотя когда это тебе было интересно, что мне приятно, а что нет… Блядь. Просто не бей меня, ясно? Не очень-то круто, знаешь, когда твои кости не могут срастись сразу же после удара.

 

Дерек складывает руки на груди:

 

\- Если ты позвал меня за тем, чтобы поныть, - я не лучшая кандидатура.

 

\- Не мог бы ты меня не перебивать, пожалуйста, я ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в твоей брутальности, - Стайлз хмурится.

 

Дерек удивляется такому хамству и делает жест рукой, показывая, что он ожидает продолжения.

 

\- Я собираюсь сказать то, что тебе наверняка не понравится.

 

В другой ситуации Дерек поинтересовался бы зачем, в таком случае, что-то говорить.

\- Пока мне не нравится только то, что ты тянешь кота за хвост.

 

\- Ты уверен, что готов к этому?

 

Дерек выразительно смотрит на него и, падая в кресло, говорит:

 

\- Откуда мне знать, чёртов ты идиот, готов ли я, когда я и не догадываюсь, о чём пойдёт речь?

 

\- Ты точно не знаешь? – Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд.

 

\- Я ухожу.

 

\- Дерек! – Стилински резко поднимается и начинает ходить по комнате. - Дерек, а ты влюблялся когда-нибудь? Так, чтобы до шума в ушах, когда видишь её? Это делает тебя нелепым, а если ты и был таким, то всё усугубляется. Зависаешь чаще, пропускаешь мимо ушей вопросы, постоянно думаешь, думаешь, думаешь… Ты ощущаешь постоянный подъём. Воздух становится слаще и чище, и окружающей тебя картинке как будто добавили с десяток пикселей и увеличили контрастность. Это всё гормоны, я прочитал про это в интернете, - он опускает голову, остановившись, и прикусывает губу. – И это потрясающе и ужасно, и Господи, блядь, Иисусе, я не верю, что говорю это… - Стайлз прижимает ладони к горящему лицу и становится похожим на хомяка. – Ты же не понимаешь, о чём я?

 

Дерек пожимает плечами, покусывая щеку изнутри.

 

\- Арджент была не лучшим твоим решением, прости, конечно, но ты был влюблён? Окей-окей, я понял, ты не хочешь об этом говорить, убери свои когти. О чём я говорил? – он хмурится.

 

\- О влюблённости, - приподнимает брови Дерек, сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать трясти Стайлза и угрожать.

 

\- Точно. Так вот… Влюблённость – это классно и все дела. Но не когда ты не можешь поделиться наполняющими тебя чувствами с тем, кто тебе дорог. Я не имею в виду друзей, - он неопределённо взмахивает руками. – Друзья – само собой, они, обычно, первые узнают…

 

Стилински замирает.

Дерек думает только о том, что не готов услышать не своё имя, если Стайлз скажет, в кого влюбился.

 

\- Нет, знаешь, что, забудь это, - Стайлз качает головой. – Наверное, я погорячился.

 

Если бы Дерек был чайником, он бы закипел именно сейчас.

Он в два шага оказывается рядом со Стайлзом и, схватив его за воротник худи, грубо впечатывает в стену.

 

\- Я перекушу твой тонкий хребет этими зубами, Стилински. Кончай играть со мной.

 

Мальчишка брыкается и смотрит на него с нескрываемой обидой.

 

\- Я влюбился, Дерек! Но в настолько неподходящего человека, что даже не знаю хуже ли случай Скотта и Эллисон! – выкрикивает он в лицо Хейлу.

 

\- Можно короче? – наверняка его голос звенит от напряжения.

 

\- Я не могу говорить о мужчине своей мечты впопыхах, - выдаёт Стайлз, и Дерек выпускает его из рук.

 

\- Это мужчина!? – Дерек удивлён и обрадован одновременно.

 

\- А что, у тебя проблемы и с этим!? – мальчишка забавно подбирается и задирает нос.

 

\- Нет, - пожимает плечами Дерек, отходя на шаг, и ему кажется, что он слышит облегчённый выдох.

 

\- Отлично, - Стайлз обходит его и возвращается к невидимому маршруту, проложенному им на полу комнаты. – Я надеюсь, что ты не очень расстроишься.

 

\- Стилински, – Дерек трёт глаза. – Меня не волнуют твои проблемы, но или ты говоришь сам, или я заставлю тебя это сделать, клянусь.

 

Стайлз садится на подлокотник дивана. Он поднимает глаза на Дерека, багровея от смущения, и неожиданно тихо говорит:

 

\- Я люблю тебя, пиздец.

 

***

Дерек вытряхивает Стайлза из футболки и отправляет ее в тот же угол спальни, где валяется лимонная худи.

 

Стайлз смущён, рад, он боится, хочет – и всё это одновременно. Дерек улыбается и целует его так, как мечтал. Проводит носом вдоль тонкой шеи и вдыхает его запах, ощущая полный восторг от соприкосновения с эмоциями мальчишки.

А Стилински подставляет шею, грудь, и его начинает потряхивать, когда Дерек опускается перед ним на колени, целуя под пупком.

 

\- Дерек, не надо, - лепечет Стайлз, касаясь кончиками пальцев его скулы.

 

Альфа поворачивает голову и ловит губами прохладные пальцы. Стайлз замолкает, прикрывая глаза. Он расстегивает джинсы мальчишки и спускает их, намереваясь сделать то, чего никогда не делал, впервые и добровольно.

 

Стайлз стонет как мужчина, и это по-особенному закручивает винтики в голове Хейла, потому что к моменту, когда Стайлз кончает, Дерек контролирует себя из последних сил.

Стайлз притягивает его к себе и закидывает ногу на талию, чтобы Дерек тут же подхватил его и поднял вверх. Стайлз довольно мычит, посасывая кожу на шее Хейла.

Дерек укладывает его на кровать и упирается своим лбом в его лоб, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Взгляд Стайлза фиксируется на его глазах, и он с восторгом шепчет, что они алого цвета. Дерек моргает пару раз, усмиряя волка, но в этот момент Стилински вновь атакует его поцелуями и крышу у Дерека срывает напрочь.

 

\- Перевернись, - хрипит он.

 

Стайлз послушно поворачивается к нему спиной, но не ложится, как ожидает этого Дерек, а становится на четвереньки, опустив голову. Волк Дерека скулит и подвывает.

Хейл подается вперёд и мягко тыкается языком в дырку Стайлза. Стилински дёргается. Дерек ведёт языком выше, вдоль поясницы, обсасывает выступающую лопатку и двигается вперёд, прикусывая зубами кожу в основании шеи. Стайлз замирает, осведомлённый о волчьих повадках.

Отпуская нежную кожу, Дерек накрывает собой тело Стайлза. Устроившись сзади, он прижимает ладонь к бедру Стилински, чтобы безболезненно войти в его тело.

Стайлз издаёт тихий протяжный стон. И Хейл теряется в ощущениях.

 

Дереку кажется, что комнату заливает красное сияние миллиардов звёзд.

 

Он начинает двигаться, аккуратно, ощущая эмоции Стайлза, как свои, и закрывает глаза, не в силах противиться затапливающему их восторгу единения.

Стайлз под Дереком двигается навстречу, поглаживая его запястье, и его спина покрывается потом. Дерек обнимает мальчишку поперёк груди и выпрямляется на коленях, поддерживая его. Стайлз охает, когда Дерек входит в него под другим углом.

 

\- Бля-ядь, - стонет он.

 

Дерек держит его в своих руках, как самое дорогое, что у него есть.

 

\- Ты красивый, - бормочет Стайлз, откинув голову ему на плечо и раскрыв рот.

 

Он заводит руку за голову и кончиками пальцев очеркивает скулы Дерека, мазнув большим по носу и раскрытому рту.

 

\- Дерек, ты тако-ой красивый, - стонет Стайлз.

 

В его искрящихся глазах – тонны нерастраченной карамельной нежности, томящейся на медленном огне.

 

Дерек с удовольствием поворачивает лицо навстречу льющейся на его тело теплоте, почти одновременно со Стайлзом ощущая невидимое прикосновения лепестков раскрывающегося цветка.

 

***

\- Что? – первым делом спрашивает Стайлз, спускаясь вместе с Дереком в гостиную. Он поправляет футболку и оборачивается на Хейла.

 

Стая в полном составе сидит в гостиной и смотрит на них с немым вопросом, похоже, одного содержания. И все оборотни, как один, принюхиваются.

 

Дерек понимает всё куда быстрее.

 

\- Одно слово – и вы пожалеете, что решили открыть рот, - он проходит на кухню и направляется к холодильнику, проводив внимательным взглядом прямую спину Стайлза.

 

Стилински невозмутимо усаживается на диван между завозившейся Эрикой и Лидией и начинает переключать каналы. Джексон поворачивается к Лейхи, изогнув бровь, тот отвечает ему многозначительным взглядом.

 

\- Стайлз, - наконец произносит Скотт, и Дерек припечатывает его взглядом к креслу, в котором он сидит. – Я только хотел спросить, идёт ли он завтра на тренировку, - МакКол примирительно поднимает руки.

 

Обстановка потихоньку разряжается, и в доме уже слышен гул болтовни, разбавленной тихой руганью Джексона с Лидией, редкими комментариями происходящего Питера и звонким смехом обнимающей Скотта Эллисон.

 

Когда Дерек выходит во двор, чтобы забрать из машины забытый там мобильник, он всё же слышит радостный шёпот Айзека:

 

\- Ребят, они трахнулись до Дня благодарения, гоните бабки.

 

Возмущений Стайзла стоящий в дверях Дерек почему-то так и не дожидается.

 

***

Концентрация нежности в Дереке вновь взлетает до небес абсолютно для него неожиданно.

К концу месяца погода портится, и Стилински при первой же возможности подхватывает простуду.

 

\- Сегодня останешься, - говорит Дерек вечером, имея в виду непрекращающийся поток воды с неба. – Шериф ведь на дежурстве?

 

Стайлз кивает и хлюпает носом, тут же сморкаясь в поданную сочувствующим Скоттом салфетку.

 

\- Неужели у вас даже анальгина нет, а? – он раскрасневшимися от болезни глазами смотрит на Хейла.

 

Скотт мученически складывает брови домиком.

 

\- Чувак, зачем он нам нужен…

 

\- Боже, - только и успевает сказать Стайлз, прежде чем снова чихнуть.

 

\- Дерек, может, мне съездить к Эллисон за лекарствами?

 

\- Они нужны сейчас, а не к завтрашнему утру, - безэмоционально выдаёт Дерек, а Стилински почему-то начинает смеяться.

 

Хейл зависает на пару секунд. Забравшийся на диван с ногами Стилински, который трясётся как заяц, кажется ему самым милым и достойным заботы и внимания существом во всём мире.

 

Дерек падает в этот океан чёртовых эмоций, забывая подготовиться к столкновению с гладью воды.

 

Он поднимается наверх, сдёргивает со своей кровати покрывало и тут же возвращается в гостиную, чтобы накрыть им Стайлза. Тот недоумённо моргает, когда мягкая ткань ложится на его плечи, и поднимает влажные глаза на Дерека.

 

Не понимающий ничего, пока ему не скажут прямо, МакКол почему-то неслышно покидает комнату, утащив с собой Айзека.

 

Дерек садится рядом с клацающим зубами Стилински, тянет его за щиколотку и укладывает их обоих. Стайлз в позе маленькой ложки глубоко вздыхает, прикрывая глаза, и прижимается горячей спиной к Дереку. Хейл обнимает его обеими руками и дышит аккуратно, стараясь не мешать засыпающему мальчишке. Он внутренне расслабляется и кладёт ладонь на его грудь, медленно выкачивая болезненные ощущения из тела в его объятьях.

 

А ещё его океан такой же температуры, как горящий в его руках Стайлз.

 

Ни он, ни Стилински не замечают несколько горящих пар наблюдающих за ними с лестницы глаз.

 

***

\- Этот дом превратился в любовное гнёздышко, - с непроницаемым лицом говорит Питер идущей рядом Лидии. – Когда я советовал ему начать действовать, я не имел в виду это. Они обжимаются постоянно. Все эти шоколадки, шарики, признания в любви на тортиках и множащиеся с каждым днём фотографии этих двоих в рамках. А ещё цветы! Поганые пионы скоро доберутся до моей комнаты. В каждом углу дома можно вдруг наткнуться на целующихся Дерека и Стайлза.

 

\- А ты не тыкайся по углам, Питер. Стайлз весь прошлый год только и делал, что ныл о том, какой Дерек классный и как бы он хотел, чтобы тот перестал смотреть на него волком. То есть… Не в прямом смысле, конечно.

 

Они заходят в дом и первое, что видят – смеющегося Стайлза в фартуке, который размахивает деревянной ложкой в воздухе. Чуть поодаль от него виднеется спина сложившегося вдвое от приступа смеха Дерека, даже не пытающегося отклониться от атаки. Стилински, наконец, попадает, куда целился – на лице альфы появляется несколько капель клюквенного сиропа. Он с победным кличем запрыгивает на выпрямившегося Хейла, и они сливаются в медленном поцелуе, заставляя замершую вместе с Питером Лидию стремительно покраснеть.

 

\- И тогда я решил, что она шутит! – откуда-то доносится голос Айзека, и спустя пару мгновений они вместе с Джексоном появляются на кухне. – Что это вы тут стоите? – его голос постепенно стихает, и он переводит взгляд с Лидии на Питера, и только потом на... – О, боже, Дерек.

 

\- Фу, опять они лижутся! Питер! – не дождавшись от старшего Хейла никакой реакции, Уиттмор с выражением вселенского отвращения на лице выходит из дома, утащив с собой остолбеневшего Айзека.

 

\- Будто сами не «лижутся», - девушка изгибает губы в улыбке.

 

\- Оу, Лидия… - бормочет смеющийся Стайлз, сползая с Дерека. – Мы говорили насчёт похода в кино…

 

\- Ах, ну да, не смущайтесь, я-то уже привык… - Питер скалится.

 

\- Ничего не говори, - Лидия останавливает Стайлза жестом. – Увидимся за обедом.

 

Стайлз кивает несколько раз и переводит взгляд на сдерживающего смех Дерека. В спину Питеру ударяет дружный смех, и он оборачивается, чтобы тут же отвернуться, неожиданно смутившись сплетающихся пальцев племянника и этого невозможного Стилински.

 

\- Сейчас ты ещё больше охренеешь, Лидия, когда я расскажу тебе о том, что выкинули недавно Айзек с Джексоном…

 

И Дереку часто непонятно – радуется ли за них в такие моменты Питер или действительно злорадствует.

 

Но это мысль не задерживается в его голове надолго, потому что в его руке ладонь льнущего к нему Стайлза, а его сердце наконец-то заштриховали, наполнили чем-то. Дерек безошибочно подбирает содержимому название и торопится сказать об этом в улыбающиеся губы напротив.

 


End file.
